One of the most dangerous of all emergency rescues is the ice water rescue. This type of rescue typically places both the rescuer and victim in danger.
An existing method of rescuing a person who has fallen into a frozen body of water is to throw a rope or safety line, which preferably has a floatation device secured to one end, to the distressed person. This method has several drawbacks associated therewith. For example, a significant amount of time is wasted as the rescuer attempts to accurately throw the rope to the distressed person. A further problem is that the person who has fallen into the ice water quickly begins to suffer the effects of hypothermia and may have trouble maintaining a grip on the rope or line that has been thrown to him or her.
Another existing method utilized to save a person who has fallen into a frozen body of water involves positioning one or more ladders on the ice so that a rescuer can crawl across the frozen body of water and reach the distressed person. This method is commonly used by members of the fire department. A disadvantage associated with this method is that it is rather dangerous since the ice could unexpectedly crack thereby causing the rescuer to fall into the same frozen body of water as the person he or she is attempting to rescue.
In recognition of the drawbacks associated with prior rescue methods, devices have been developed which are designed to propel a life line to a drowning victim located a substantial distance from the launching site so that the rescuer can pull the victim to safety without the rescuer encountering any risk. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,486,178, 3,496,580, 4,644,930, 4,799,906, 5,546,863, and 5,584,736. These patents disclose various gun firing devices which can launch a floatation device through the air.
However, none of the devices disclosed in these patents includes means associated with the floatation device to securely lock the floatation device to the victim. Such locking means are especially important in instances where the temperature of the water into which the victim has fallen is under 60.degree. F. since hypothermia may set in and the victim may not be able to hold onto the floatation device for the time required to pull him or her to safety.
Further, the devices disclosed in the above-referenced patents do not include means for readily mounting the floatation device to the gun. Such devices also typically require replacement parts after repeated use.